Narcissus
by Skeleneko
Summary: Once upon a time a young girl was cursed to where she could only repeat what was said to her...She wished she could tell the one she loved that she loved him, but as said...he must tell her he loves her first. -DISCONTINUED-
1. Explaining

_**Narcissu**_

**A/N:**_ The idea sorta went to my head after I finished a really good UlquiHime fic and then my thought strayed to the Visual Novel "Narcissu". I hope its to your liking. "Hope"..._

_--Prologue--_

Narcissi is a kind of flower. The legend behind it is about a handsome boy names Narcissus. Many women loved him, but he turned them all away. One of the women who loved him was a young nymph named Echo. She yearned to tell him she loved him, but all she could do was repeat what other said to her.

One day, when Narcissus was walking in the woods with some friends, he became separated from them. He called out "Is anyone here?" Echo replied "Here, Here". Echo stepped forward with open arms, wanting to cuddle him. But Narcissus refused to accept Echo's love. Echo was so upset that she left and hid in a cave, until nothing was left of her, except her voice.

The Maiden, a goddess, found out about this, and she was very angry. She made Narcissus fall in love with himself. When Narcissus looked at his reflection in a pond one day, he fell in love. He stayed on that spot forever, until the day he died. Where he died a flower grew, and that flower is called a Narcissus.

----

That is the legend in case you've never heard of it. This story will be multi-chap so don't worry! Don't worry, Ulquiorra won't be so vain.


	2. This is my Domain

_**Narcissu**_

**A/N:** _Ok, this is kinda strange that a few reviewers can motivate me so much. ^_^ I still feel happy! Oh, and also I really like Ulquiorra, nothing against him. Sorry for any OOCness...and don't hurt me...I'm fragile._

_(This is dedicated to my Onee-sama)_

_--Chapter one, "This is my domain"--_

It had been only a few days since Orihime arrived at Las Noches. She shivered involuntarily. It wasn't the cold that made her shiver. It was the silence. It was just.....petrifying. Seeing nobody except that....that....monster all day was probably the worst form of torture. She swore that she actually preferred Grimmjow over that monster.

That green-eyed monster...

Orihime turned slightly as she saw more light flood into the room from behind her. **It** was back. She stared at** It **and **It **stared back. The bright green eyes pierced her. **It **noticed her stiffen, but tried to think nothing of it. She was trash to him.

**It** moved aside and allowed a small somewhat nervous looking servant place a medium sized tray of food on the lone table in the corner. He then bowed quickly and proceeded to take the cart that he was pushing back to wherever.

She stayed completely still the entire time this took place. **It **stared at her again and said the same words. The same words everyday practically.

"Eat Woman," **It **demanded.

Orihime stayed where she was. Her entire body stiff. **It's **eyes narrowed ever so slightly in irritation. "Eat it or I'll for it down your throat, or would you perfer being strapped down to an IV?," **It**said coldly. Orihime stiffened more, if that was even possible. She continued to not even move.

In the blink of an eye he was right up to her. **It **pinned her to the wall with his left arm against her throat and shoved a spoon into her mouth with the other. She gagged and spat the bland food from her mouth at him. She hoped it hit him but didn't look. She shut her eyes as tight as she could and clenched her teeth to prevent further entry from an eating utensil.

"I will strap you to an IV," **It **nearly growled out of irritation. He gained nothing but a tiny faint whimper from Orihime. The he noticed her body relaxing gradually. He face was a pale blueish color and he released his arm from her throat so she could breathe.

She collapsed and he felt a twinge of concern. Wait concern? Whatever this feeling was it wasn't concern he thought, inwardly slapping himself. Instead he glared at the woman gasping for air on the floor.

"I'll be back in an hour, if you haven't eaten by then, I will truly force-feed you," he said in his usually monotone. Orihime struggled to stand. She kept her eyes from the floor. A feeling came across Ulquiorra, a strange racking feeling of..._guilt_? Pushing the thought and emotion away he headed towards the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Orihime glared at the door that he had just exited. Just after a few days, she had already had a dramatic personality change. She never showed any other emotion other than anger, despair, and hate. She forced herself to endure.

'This is what hate is then?,' she thought to herself. She couldn't even stand to call her _**Keeper **_by his name. He was the same as she was to him, trash, a nothing.

'This is it huh? This is where I'm to spend the rest of my eternity?,' Orihime mused grimly...

---

_A/N: Sorry! Short chapter! This was mainly just a space holder, the drama will come in a bit! Jeez, I've been kinda busy and stressed out lately. *HEADDESK* I'm kinda pulling crap from old brain farts to keep this from falling apart. I don't blame you if you hate me for this chapter, its just a mess. Berate me all you want, I think __**I might start this over!!!**_

_**My definition: **_

_**Starting over- complete revision! (Same storyline, different plot and setting-I'll decide in a few days whether I'll redo this, I think I will)**_


	3. NOTICE: You may now kill me

...Alright, while you MAY kill me for this, this fic is being discontinued very early. The reason for my extended haitus is the act that I'm actually under a case of Bleach Writers' Block. And for the most part I've fallen out of Bleach fandom. It just...stopped appealing to me...VERY SUDDENLY. Probably because I've had less and less time for anime or manga. Unless you can find a wonderful way to inspire me back to UlquiHime, I doubt this will ever be continued once more.

You may stab me in the head with the power of narwhals or kill me with your bankai.

_**~Skeleneko**_


End file.
